


It's You. You Do.

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: Five times Tommy gets an inconvenient boner + 1 time Lovett helps him out





	It's You. You Do.

**Author's Note:**

> A million years ago I got an anon prompt about sneaky handjobs but couldn't figure out what to do with it until Blake and I started talking about Tommy's performance boners. Then this happened. 
> 
> ~pls be chill etc etc~
> 
> Now with accompanying images [here](http://everyonewillsee.tumblr.com/post/172171815980/its-you-you-do-five-times-tommy-gets-an)

**1.**

 

The first time it happens is before their Keeping It 1600 live show. Favs raises an eyebrow at him, laughter in his eyes. Lovett’s giggling but his eyes are kind when the camera comes out and he drops to the ground.

“What are you doing Lovett?” Dan says.

“I’m practicing my Vanna White, got to show off the branding,” Lovett says, gesturing at the poster. Tommy forces his teeth to unclench as the camera clicks.

 

 

**2.**

 

It happens again during a livestream, taking questions on the couch in the Ringer studio. Lovett looks over at him and unceremoniously drops Pundit in his lap. “I’m just sharing the therapy dog love Jon,” he says when Favs starts to form a question. “There’s less to go around because Leo can’t behave himself.”

They bicker about their dogs while Tommy takes a couple deep breaths and tries to figure out why he’s suddenly a teenager who can’t control his body

 

 

**3.**

 

In Seattle, Tommy discovers that he can be more humiliated than he’s already been when his dick is clearly visible in the photo the venue tweets out. They don’t see that it’s been tweeted until after the show, during which Tommy thought he’s been admirably subtle about adjusting himself.

The twitter replies are, awful. Favs teases him and slaps a hand on his shoulder comfortingly when he turns red.

“Not that I don’t want to keep talking about Tommy’s dick but where are we going for drinks?” Lovett changes the subject and Tommy has not been more grateful for him in a while.

 

 

**4.**

 

Lovett looks him up and down appraisingly backstage before he’s about to do a Vietor Detour on Lovett or Leave It. “Is it the adrenaline?” he asks bluntly.

“Something like that” Tommy says awkwardly, flushing under his stare. He ducks his head away, unable to meet Lovett’s eyes. Bad plan. His gaze gets caught on Lovett’s collarbone and suddenly it’s worse.  The music starts playing and Lovett turns away.

Tommy would swear he vamps even longer than normal before calling Tommy onstage. He’d claim its because the crowd’s into it but Tommy’s not unconvinced that it’s to give him a minute to breathe.

 

 

**5.**

 

They’re on tour and a few days in, Tommy’s entirely switched to khakis over jeans, because they’re less tight and he still hasn’t figured out how to convince his dick to not react to going on stage. Lovett keeps throwing him looks onstage and off.

They go out to a bar Lovett chose after the show. It’s crowded and dark, more of a club than he’d expected when they went out. Dan bails after one drink. When Favs has stepped outside to call Em, Lovett crowds Tommy into a corner.

“Hi?” Tommy says, well, shouts over the music. Lovett is looking at him consideringly. He leans in close and Tommy pushes his hips back against the wall even as he tilts down so Lovett can talk in his ear.

“Why else?” Lovett says. Tommy’s confusion must show on his face because Lovett clarifies. “Why else do live shows make you as hard as a teenage boy at a pep rally. You said ‘something like that’ in the way that means ‘yes, and…’”

If Tommy had a drink in his mouth he would be choking on it. “Glad to know you’re so invested in the reasoning of my dick,” he tries to deflect and Lovett pulls away instantly, face darkening. That’s no good.

“I’m not. I’m not being…” Lovett says, his words lost to the crowd, his face stiff and defensive. The defensiveness is what makes Tommy get it. He’d seen that look a lot, in early days, when Lovett was trying to figure out where the line was with them, he and Favs. Tommy hated the look then and he hates it more now.

“No,” he says, enunciating it clearly as he reaches out to pull Lovett back to him. “Jon,” he adds when Lovett resists. “You can be interested. I… want you to be interested.”

Lovett’s hair scratches at his face as he whips his head around to look at Tommy incredulously. “What!”

Tommy swallows and lets his mind drift through all the places they’re pressed together against this sticky wall. He’s so fucking hard. “It’s the adrenaline and the excitement. But also it’s you,” he says as slowly and as clearly as he can into Lovett’s ear. “You in your element, basking in applause, it’s the hottest you’ve ever been.”

“It’s too loud in here,” Lovett says, but Tommy can suddenly hear him absolutely clearly. “It sounded like you just said I turn you on.”

“I did,” Tommy confirms, very glad he’s braced against the wall because his legs feel unsteady. “You do.”

He didn’t think they could get closer together than they were. He was wrong. Lovett surges forward, tilting his face up until their lips meet. Lovett’s thigh slips between Tommy’s and Tommy moans.

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

 

**+1**

 

They go out to dinner before the show. Lovett picked this restaurant and guides them to a dark corner booth. Favs is talking excitedly about how well the tickets sold, how good their guests are, how great the show is going to be. Dan and Lovett joining in on the hype. Tommy is quiet, squirming uncomfortably in the corner.

Lovett leans close to whisper in his ear when Favs and Dan go off on a tangent about Favs’ current twitter fight with a Paul Ryan staffer. “Need a hand there babe?” His hand is already sneaking onto Tommy’s buttons.

“Jesus” Tommy hisses. That draws Favs’ attention.

“Tommy how long do you think they’re going to cling to these stupid talking points?” Favs says. Lovett gets the last button undone and gets his hand on Tommy’s dick where it’s straining against his boxers.

“Until… until they lose the midterms probably,” Tommy says, hoping Favs doesn’t notice how strained his voice sounds. Lovett’s hand starts _moving_.

“Until they’re in the ground, more likely,” Dan says. Tommy nods in what he hopes is an encouraging way and manages to get through the rest of the conversation with the occasional affirmative noise and nod. Finally Dan says, “I need to go back to the hotel before the show, anyone else?”

“Yeah, I want to change shirts,” Favs says, standing up from the table.

“I want another drink,” Lovett says. “We’ll meet you at the theater. Right Tommy?”

“Yeah,” Tommy agrees, voice cracking as Lovett squeezes. What a fucking menace.

After Favs and Dan disappear, Lovett’s hand picks up speed. “I’m going to go into the crowd tonight,” he whispers in Tommy’s ear. “Go ask people what they’re doing to help out with the election. Flirt with some fans, make some jokes. The people are going to love it.”

Tommy forgets to keep quiet and comes with a gasp, all over Lovett’s hand and his own boxers. “Fuck,” he says breathily, “Guess I’ll be going commando tonight.”

They get to the theater and take a photo with their guests and Lovett leans in Tommy’s ear. “See I found a solution to your problem.”

Tommy groans softly, “It’s not going to stick if you keep talking about it.”

“If you’re good,” Lovett says deviously, “I’ll fuck you in the dressing room after.”


End file.
